Total Eclipse of the Heart
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Was Azkaban nicht geschafft hatte, würde dieses Haus schaffen ...


_Einen wunderschönen Guten Abend wünsche ich euch!_

_Missy hat mal wieder gewütet und heute Nachmittag einen OneShot zu einem Lied produziert, das sie heute morgen beim in die Uni fahren gehört hat._

_Leider gehört mir immer noch keiner der Protagonisten und der wunderschöne Liedtext auch nicht._

_Als Musikbegleitung empfehle ich mal wieder den Namensgeber. Die jüngeren von euch dürfen gerne die Version von Westlife nehmen, die älteren (oder die mit dem Wunsch nach mehr Feeling) dürfen gerne die Originalversion von Bonnie Tyler in den Player werfen._

_Have fun and enjoy!_

* * *

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_And you're never coming round_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired _

_Of listening to the sound of my tears_

Sirius Black saß bei Seidenschnabel dem Hippogreifen. Er war allein. Allein seit über 14 Jahren. Seit Halloween, an dem ihn James verlassen hatte. Für immer.

Heute wäre sein Geburtstag. James würde 36 werden. Aber James wird nie 36 werden. Er ist auch nie 22 geworden. Sirius hingegen schon ... in Azkaban.

Sirius war zum Heulen zu mute. Aber er konnte nicht mehr weinen. Er hatte zuviel geweint, seit er wieder hier, in dem grausamen Haus war, dem er mit 16 entkommen zu sein glaubte. Was Azkaban nicht geschafft hat, würde dieses Haus schaffen. Es würde ihn umbringen. Sirius hatte keine Kraft mehr. Nicht für sich, nicht für Remus, nicht für Harry.

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Sirius betrachtete das Messer in seinen Händen. Er benutzte es, um die Ratten für Seidenschnabel zu töten. Seltsam, dass so etwas banales so befreiend wirkte. Er lachte verrückt auf. Warum war ihm das nicht schon früher gekommen?

Er nahm das Messer und setzte es an sein linkes Handgelenk an und sah der roten Flüssigkeit fasziniert beim Heruntertropfen zu. Als die Lache zu seinen Füßen immer größer wurde bekam Sirius doch Angst. Was, wenn er James auf der anderen Seite nicht finden würde? Was, wenn James auf der anderen Seite nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte?

Sirius wurde schwindlig. Er legte seinen Kopf zurück und schloß die Augen.

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_That the best of all the years have gone by _

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_And then I see the look in your eyes_

Als es die Augen wieder öffnete hätte er sie am liebsten wieder geschlossen. Vor ihm, im alten Schlafzimmer seiner seligen Mutter, kniete James. Er kniete da, wie er immer vor Sirius kniete, wenn dieser mal wieder am Boden zerstört war.

_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless _

_And I'm lying like a child in your arms_

_Every now and then I get a little bit angry _

_And I know I've got to get out and cry_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified _

_But then I see the look in your eyes_

Er starrte James ungläubig an. Das konnte nicht sein. Entweder, er war verrückt geworden und halluzinierte oder er war schon tot.

„J-Jamie...?"

„Ja, Sirius, ich bins."

„James, ich hab dich so vermisst. Wie konntest du mich nur allein lassen?"

Sirius war wütend und glücklich und traurig zugleich, so dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich James in die Arme zu werfen und zu heulen. Herz zerreißend zu heulen.

„Shhh, es ist gut Sirius. Jetzt bin ich ja da," James strich Sirius in kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken. „Ich hätte dich nie wegen dem One Night Stand mit Lily verlassen dürfen, nur weil sie schwanger war..."

„Schon ok, Prongs," brachte Sirius zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. „Jetzt bin ich ja bei dir. Auf alle Ewigkeit."

„Nein, Sirius. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Du musst leben."

Sirius starrte James perplex an. In dem Moment verschwamm James vor seinen Augen, die er wieder schloss, weil er das nicht sehen wollte. Als er die Augen dann doch wider sein Willen öffnete sah er Remus. Sein Herz begann zu schmerzen. Er wollte seinen James zurück. Er schloss wieder die Augen, drehte sich um, rollte sich zusammen und zog die Decke über sich. Dumpf hörte er Remus seufzen.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can do _

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Die Monate vergingen und Sirius hatte sich immer noch nicht von seiner Begegnung mit James erholt. Er brauchte ihn mehr als zuvor, er wollte ihn mehr als zuvor. Die Zeit, nachdem sie Schluss gemacht hatten, weil James Evans im Suff ein Kind gemacht hatte, war nichts gegen das, was er jetzt fühlte. Er traf James nach einigen Wochen trotz allem fast jeden Tag, er war sein Trauzeuge, auch wenn ihm das das Herz brach und als er der Pate des kleinen Harry wurde, war er nahezu täglich bei den Potters. James und er tauschten heimlich den ein oder anderen Kuss, aber anderes wagten sie nicht. Wagte er nicht.

_Every now and then I know you'll never be _

_The boy you always wanted to be_

_Every now then I know you'll always be _

_The only boy who wanted me the way that I am_

_Every now and then I know there's no one_

_In the universe as magical and wonderous as you_

_Every now and then I know there's nothing any better_

_And there's nothing that I just wouldn't do_

James war der, den er wollte. Der, der ihn so nahm, wie er war, mit allen Ecken und Kanten und seiner Familie. James war sein Lebensmittelpunkt, sein Orientierungspunkt, der ihm genommen worden war. Von einer Ratte, die sie einst Freund nannten.

Sirius hätte alles für James getan. Er wäre sogar für ihn gestorben. Er hätte Geheimniswahrer bleiben sollen. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

Harry war nicht James, auch wenn er das gerne hätte. Aber Harry hatte grüne Augen, Evans Augen.

Mit jedem Tag brauchte Sirius James mehr. Selbst Remus konnte ihn manchmal nicht erreichen, obwohl er sich reichlich Mühe gab.

Und so kam Sirius die Nachricht recht, dass die Kinder in die Mysterienabteilung geraten sind und dort von Todessern bedroht wurden. Entschlossen wie nie packte er seinen Zauberstab und apparierte ins Ministerium.

Er duellierte sich mit Bella und plötzlich fiel er.

„James. Ich komme zu dir. Für immer" Das war das letzte was Sirius Black in dieser Welt dachte.

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

* * *

_ Den Wunsch nach Reviews äußere ich jetzt mal nicht, da ich eh nie welche bekomme! IHR BANAUSEN!  
_


End file.
